mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Cakes/Gallery
At the hospital Hospital S2E13.png|First appearance of Ponyville General Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG|Six familiar ponies anticipated for bundles of joy. Applejack finally here S2E13.png|"The new baby is finally here." LookingthroughGlassS2E13.PNG|Everypony feels emotional when it comes to babies. Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13.png|"I wonder if it's a filly or a colt!" PinkieFaceonGlassS2E13.PNG|Ooooh. Pinkie Pie I wanna see S2E13.png|"I wanna see!" Pinkie Pie which one is it S2E13.png|"which one is it!" Aww S2E13.png|A pleasant sight Mr. Cake a father now S2E13.png|Mr. Cake is a father now. Woohoo! Mr. Cake meet our son S2E13.png|"Meet our son." Mr. Cake Pound Cake S2E13.png|"Pound cake." Mr. Cake joyful and S2E13.png|"And!" In a proud manner. Mr. Cake our daughter S2E13.png|"Our daughter!" Mr. Cake loving eyes S2E13.png|Mr. Cake looking at his daughter with such loving eyes. Rarity & Rainbow Dash astounded S2E13.png|Twins!! Pinkie Pie two new foals S2E13.png|"Two new foals for me to play with." Pinkie Pie that's two S2E13.png|"That's two." Pinkie Pie two times the fun S2E13.png|"Two times the fun!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash uhh what S2E13.png|What...? Rarity & Rainbow Dash where she go S2E13.png|Where she go? Surprise! S2E13.png|Oh I got in all right. Pinkie Pie just born S2E13.png|"You were just born today." Pinkie Pie big woohoo! S2E13.png|"Woohoo!" Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png|"SHHH!" Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png|"The babies are trying to sleep." Pinkie Pie I was just S2E13.png|"I was just..." Nurse Redheart being serious S2E13.png|Serious Nurse equals serious things. Pinkie Pie but! S2E13.png|"But!" Nurse Redheart shushing Pinkie S2E13.png|SHHH... Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png|Checking for the serious Nurse. Pinkie singing S2E13.png|Happy Birth Day To You Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png|I'm watching you! Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png|GET OUTTA HERE! Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Rarity Baby?! Twilight... Pound Cake sleeping S2E13.png|Pound Cake has wings? PumpkinCakeS2E13.PNG|Pumpkin Cake has a horn? S02E13 - Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics.png|I wonder where I could get a paternity test at this hour? Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png|Can newborns even eat cake? Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Hehe...why so serious? Playing with the twins Pinkie Monthiversary S02E13.png|It's Pinkie Pie. How else would she fit in there? Pound Cake smiling S2E13.png|A happy, cheerful, Pound Cake. Pumpkin Cake party hat S2E13.png|heehee! S02E13 - Play Time!.png|This is so much... FUN!!!! Getting ready S02E13.png|Mr.Cake. Pinkie Pie blows a raspberry S2E13.png|Pinkie blowing a raspberry at the babies Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|I can be scarier. Pound and Pumpkin Cake have different opinions S2E13.png|What we have here is a conflict of opinions. Searching for a babysitter Pinkie Pie I'll do it S2E13.png|"I'll do it!" Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|The Cakes, asking Fluttershy to be a foalsitter. Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|Hoping Fluttershy will babysit. The baby cakes are about to cry S2E13.png|Awww, COME ON!! Angel implying he wants the picnic now S2E13.png|Angel wants to go on a picnic. NOW. Cakes talking with Twilight S2E13.png|Sure I'll do it. There are no child labor laws in Equestria, right? Oh...never mind. Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Spike struggling with the immense weight of Twilight's letters. Pinkie Pie rocking a book S2E13.png|Book in a diaper. Now you've seen it all. Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png|Having high hopes. Applejack bucking a tree S2E13.png|Applejack doing what she does best, apple bucking. Applejack putting apples into a bucket S2E13.png|Can't ya'll see ah'm mighty busy? Applejack this way S2E13.png|"Babysit!? Now?" Applejack babysit now S2E13.png|"When there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way?" Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|Caterpillar prevention waits for nopony. Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png|Ok, weird. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png|The farm pony obviously look pretty busy. Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png|We gotta find somepony Pinkie Pie I want S2E13.png|"OH OH I want to do it." Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Why would they even consider Rainbow Dash? Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png|Rainbow Dash has to...well, dash. Pinkie Pie striking pose S2E13.png|...seems like you haven't seen it all yet after all. (well she was a Pegasus in the concept art) Pinkie Pie huh S2E13.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie oops!! S2E13.png|Oops! Pinkie Pie nopony saw S2E13.png|Nopony saw right? Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png|Perhaps Rarity can help us. Rarity oh... S2E13.png|"Oh..." Rarity no no no S2E13.png|"No, no, no,no." Rarity I'm flattered you think S2E13.png|"I'm flattered that you'll think about me though." S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png|I'm your last resort. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png|We clearly have no other choice. Pinkie Pie being asked S2E13.png|Finally being asked if she wants to baby sit. Pinkie Pie don't know check S2E13.png|But her reply is far from subtle. Pinkie Pie odd facial expression S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie: Texan Good Ol' Boy. Pinkie babysits Pinkie Pie big grin S2E13.png|The last time Pinkie will be happy for a while. Baby Cakes S2E13 Crying.png|And it begins... Pinkie Pie doing stand up comedy S2E13.png|Pinkie is hoping that joke isn't overused. Pinkie Pie "tough crowd" S2E13.png|"Tough crowd." Pinkie Pie "tell me about it" S2E13.png|"Tell me about it." Pinkie as a pig S2E13.png|I'm pink like a pig! Piggy Pie S02E12.png|This is why there's no Open Mic Night in Ponyville. Baby Cakes wondering what Pinkie is doing S2E13.png|"Why would you post that?!" S02E13 - Flour Power.png|Pinkie Pie is a flour ghost. Pinkie Pie flour S2E13.png|A very cute ghost. Baby Cakes waiting for dinner S2E13.png|Hoof-In-Mouth Disease. S02E13 - Pound and Pumpkin Acting Cute.png|Too much cuteness. Baby Cakes S2E13 Eating.png|NOM. Pinkie Pie about to feed babies S2E13.png|Pinkie, all wide eyed smiles. Pumpkin Cake S2E13 Eating Table Cloth.png|Umnumnum... S02E13 - We Eat Food, Not Tablecloths.png|Tablecloths are not edible! Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png Pinkie Pie covered in flour again S2E13.png Pinkie Pie snort out flour S2E13.png|Yeah, I can see where this is going. Baby Cakes S2E13 About to run off.png Pinkie Pie about to run off S2E13.png|Pinkie, and the chase of the babies. Pumpkin Cake S2E13 Eating Towel.png|Towels are not food, Pumpkin! S2E13 twins hiding in medicine cabinet.png|''What happened to all the medicine in the medicine cabinet?!'' Happy Squished Pinkie S2E13.png|Pinkie, putting loads of toys in the bathtub. Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png Doughie Pie is not amused S02E13.png|*GLOP* Pinkie Pie in diapers S2E13.png|The tables have turned! Twilight at door S2E13.png|Hey it's Twilight! Twilight hi S2E13.png|"Hi!" Says the adorable Unicorn. Twilight I finished work S2E13.png|"I finished up the work." Twilight needed any help S2E13.png|"So I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help." Twilight getting pulled in S2E13.png|You'll do! Twilight she did need help S2E13.png|"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Twilight its ok S2E13.png|"It's okay, Pinkie." Twilight I figured you need S2E13.png|"I figured you would need some help." Twilight "Babies take a lot of work" S2E13.png|Pinkie needs some help. Stat. Pinkie excuse me S02E13.png|"Excuse me?!" Twilight something I said S2E13.png|"Is that so?!" Twilight kicking me out S2E13.png|Pinkie is kicking Twilight out. Twilight happy to help S2E13.png|"I'm happy to help!" Twilight LoL face 12 S2E13.png|Pinkie, Twilight is lying! Slam the door on her face! Twilight nose slammed S2E13.png|Ow! Twilight well she said S2E13.png|Well at least Twilight's nose didn't break. Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake and her chewy chicken. Pumpkin chomps chicken S2E13.png|Yummy...chicken...I will bite your neck! Pumpkin Cake with chicken S2E13.png|It's going to be really interesting when she starts teething Pinkie kisses Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png Pinkie kisses Pound Cake S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake S2E13 Eating Turtle.png|Everything's a choking hazard for Pumpkin Cake. CrazyPinkie S02E13.png|Now who's responsible?! ShockedPinkie S02E13.png VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png|Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie about to cry S2E13.png|Oh look! Her mane sustains its curliness. Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png|It didn't stop the water works though. Pound and Pumpkin Cake about to cover themselves with flour S2E13.png|Little ponies made Pinkie Pie cry. Pound and Pumpkin Cake covered in flour S2E13.png|This is such a good way to cheer up! Sleeping twins S2E13.png|Finally asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Cake return Mr. and Mrs. Cake coming home S2E13.png|Bracing for impact Clean house S02E13.png|Pinkie sure did a great job with the cleaning. Mr. and Mrs. Cake hope Pinkie did well S2E13.png Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png|They're sleeping! Pinkie Pie & Mr. & Mrs. Cake S02E13.png|It's tough to raise a couple of mischievous foals... Pound Cake 'Pinkie!' S2E13.png|Pinkie! Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png|Pie. Pinkie Pie about to cry happily S2E13.png|...but it is all worth it in the end. Category:Season 2 episode galleries